Sparrows, Psychiatrists, and Unoccupied lips
by Lovely Lady Moon
Summary: It's Valentine's Day at Camp Jupiter, and everyone is happy and in love. Everyone except Reyna and Leo that is. When they talk out their troubles will they realize who they really love? Read & Review! Leyna!


**Happy Valentine's day to all! Super sorry about my neglecting of my other stories, my life has been hectic. I am actually looking for a Beta, or someone who could at least PM me from time to time and convince me to write more on here instead of watching old cartoon Disney and Dreamworks movies on Youtube while gorging on pink sugar crystal/rock candy for weeks on end. Anyways, this is my first semi-Leyna fic, because I really think they are so cute, but it also hints at some Jasper, Jeyna, and Thaleo :)**

This was it, the worst day of the year. Or at least that's what Reyna thought. At Camp Jupiter everyone had always made a huge deal out of this day, Valentine's Day that is. She, Reyna, used to like it, in fact, she used to enjoy it too! Jason would always get her a lovely bouquet of purple roses (a personal request to Jane, daughter of Ceres, who was know for growing colorful roses outside her window) and then he would take her for a ride on Skippy, the pegasus, and they would end the day by watching the sunset together. That was then, but this is now, and Piper, that Greek Aphrodite girl had taken her place. And now she got the roses, the smiles, the talks, and the sunset watches. And to think the Argo II had only landed a week ago, and already she was replaced!

Reyna sighed and sat on a bench under a brightly flowering tree. Was she not enough? Or was Piper just so much better than her?

Something rustled on the ground beside her and she heard the creaking of some sort of metal machinery.

"Leo?" Low and behold, the last possible person she wanted to see was sitting on the soft grass beside the bench, attaching small silver feathers to a complex golden bird frame. Reyna crossed her arms and waited, waited for that goofy smile, the annoying and cheesy jokes, or a wink and a witty comment, but it never came. She frowned, got off the bench and sat beside him, staring at the sad, longing look her wore on his face as he attached the last feather and placed a small scroll and a single black rose into it's claws. He then took a small screwdriver from his magical tool belt and started working on something with the shimmering feathers.

"That's beautiful..." Reyna whispered breathlessly, she would have never guessed that foolish Leo could ever make something that would take so much skill and patience.

Leo looked up, staring at her with the saddest big, brown eyes she had ever seen.

"What's the matter Leo? You seem really... depressed." The words "Leo" and "depressed" had never been used in a sentence of her's before, unless "not" came before the latter word.

"I'm just letting something go." His voice was laced with sorrow and longing. Reyna was still confused though.

"Um... You're letting a metal bird go?" Her eyebrows scrunched in confusion. A laugh came, a sad one still, but a laugh no less.

"No, I'm sending it to the girl I love the most in this whole world. I'm letting her go."

Reyna stared at the bird in his fingers, he had tinkered with it a bit more and now it was taking on realistic characteristics, it was blinking, chirping, and even fluffing it's shiny feathers.

"But, you said she's the girl you love the most? Why would you let her go?"

Leo sighed and ran a hand through his curly hair, sticking it up at odd angles due to the oil he had been applying to the silver bird. It looked familiar, but Reyna had never been good with bird types, she had always been too busy.

"Reyna, have you ever heard the saying 'If you love something, let it go. If it comes back, it was meant to be, and if it doesn't it was never meant to be'?"

Reyna nodded, "Yes, it's never made any sense to me though, more of a Venus thing."

Leo chuckled, grinning slightly.

"I love this girl, Thalia, but she doesn't love me. But I would rather her be happy without me, than unhappy with me bugging her all the time, telling her I love her. So I'm going to let her go. If she does love me, she will come back, and if she doesn't, then it's just like the saying says, 'it was never meant to be'."

"That's... really sweet, and smart, all at the same time. What kind of bird is that anyways, I kind of recognize it."

The silver bird hopped off of Leo's hand and onto her hand, which supported her on the grass.

"It's a sparrow, they symbolize dedication, trust, and finding your true love. I thought it would be fitting, you know, for the situation."

Yes, Reyna knew this bird, she was particularly fond of their songs.

"You know, I'm starting to wonder if you're really a son of Hephaestus, and not a son of Venus, because you're being quite romantic with this Thalia girl."

Leo nudged her and laughed, and she joined in too. They sat there for a while, just laughing away, until both of their stomachs hurt and they were both laying on their backs on the soft grass, breathless.

"Well, I told you about my problem, you need to fess up about yours! And don't even think about giving me that 'I don't have a problem' crap. I heard your dramatic sighs."

Reyna giggled at his imitation of her voice, but then grew solemn before unexpectedly spilling her thoughts out to Leo. She told him all about her jealousy of Piper, and her previous days with Jason, and how her sister had told her they wouldn't work out. Once she had said just about everything she could think of and more, she turned over on her side to face Leo.

"Well, Reyna, I'm glad you came to the amazing office of Psychiatrist Leo Valdez, because I have just the advice for you."

There was the witty Leo she knew and missed.

"It's just like what I said earlier, if you really love him, you should be happy that he is happy, even though it's not with you. Maybe one day he may realize what he's missing, and come back to you."

Leo polished the sparrow's wings one last time before letting it fly free, where it soared above them and darted in and out of clouds.

"So, you really think he's missing something?"

"Heck yeah, I think he's missing a lot, like a brain for one thing!"

"No, seriously Leo, like something as in me."

"I stand by what I just said, he is obviously is missing a brain if he can't see the beautiful and smart girl in front of him."

His pointed ears tinged pink as he said that, and Reyna flushed too.

"You know, I'm thinking this Thalia girl is missing something too."

"I think I agree. The sun is setting, you know."

"Is that an invitation?"

"I dunno, depends on if you take it..."

And with that the two ran off, hand in hand, without a care in the world to watch the setting sun. And as they sat together, with all worries gone, the silver sparrow flew over them once more, before flying off into the sunset, Reyna couldn't help but think of what a sparrow also represents.

To be free to do what you like.

And at the moment, what Reyna was really free to like, was a certain Leo Valdez with an unoccupied pair of lips sitting right beside her.


End file.
